I want you to want me
by xXxlexis-blackxXx
Summary: Bella moves to forks and meets her neighbors the Cullens. Will it be love at first sight? What happens when Edward allread has a girlfriend and Bella becomes bestfriends with her? Who has a secret crush on Bella? *ALL Human* read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella come on we are leaving now!" yelled, Renee, my mom.

" Okay, okay I'm coming!" I yelled back. I was very reluctant to leave my beloved home in Poenix, Arizona. I had to many memories here, my friends, my home, everything. It just felt like I was leaving every thing behind. But my father, Charlie, got this really great job as the chief of police in Forks, Washington and considering it was better than his security guard job here it was for the best. When my mom and dad met they had lived in Forks so they had a few old friends in the area.

"Oh come on Bella it's not that bad," My brother Jasper was trying to comfort me "it's not like your gonna die."

"You don't know that." I mumbled coldly. He just laughed and pushed me out the door.

"Bella quit complaining and help me put the rest of these bags in the car!" Rosalie my annoying older sister yelled at me. Her and Jasper are twins and I'm the "baby" as Jasper puts it. But I get along with him better than I do with Rosalie. Me and Jasper just looked at each other and rolled our eyes and I went to help Rosalie with the bags.

"You guys may think I don't see that stupid shit, but I do!" she was really mad now so I decided to play dumb.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you talking about." I put my hand to my chest like I was hurt by what she said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" wow this was really fun.

"Do I? please enlighten me."

"Every time I say something you two roll your eyes or smirk or make some dumb ass remark!"

"Rosalie Elizabeth Swan! Watch your language!" mom yelled.

"Ohhhh.....that's what your talking about, I know you see."

"Why you little..." she reached out and tried to hit me but missed.

"Rose calm down! you know why we do these thing? because we know it annoys you." Jasper grabbed her hand and she pulled them away and calmed down a bit, Jasper always had that effect on us.

"Whatever." she said as she walked to the side of the car to get in, while me and Jasper went around to the other side to get in. We had a nice car because of my moms Internet job though I wasn't quite sure what she did but she made good money so I didn't care. Anyway we had a deep crimson crystal pearl Chrysler aspen it was so pretty and glossy but i still wanted my own car. I got in the very back and Jasper sat next to me while Rosalie sat in the middle row of seats. I couldn't help but think to myself '_this is going to be a __VERY LONG__ trip' _considering we were driving the whole way there! My mom said it would be better that we all could bond, yeah right. we were making this trip a two day thing and we were going to stop off somewhere in California and stay at a hotel. I had my phone and my ipod to keep me occupied till we were done traveling for the day, I also had my very well used Wurthering Heights book to read.

During the trip we stoped a couple times to eat or strech our legs or use the bathroom. Other wise I would talk to Jasper, or listen tomy ipod. It was so boring. I had to do some thing else so I texted my friend Linda.

'Hey Linda! what are you doing?' This should be good she is always doing something out of the ordinary, but that's one of the many reasons i loved her. A few moments later my phone beeped.

'Painting my face silver! it's so awesome!' What did i say? out of the ordinary.

'Wow with what??' I just had to ask. My phone beeped almost immediately.

'You know that stuff they use on the people who play foot ball? yeah that's what I'm useing'

'Sounds fun and really weird '

'Well I hope your trip is going good but i have to go call me when you get there! love ya bye!'

'Bye' Wow that was over quick. I pulled out my book and decided to read it but got very tired of that so i just turned on my ipod and put it on 'Fearless' by Taylor swift and looked out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I must have fell asleep because I woke to Jasper shaking me and yelling.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! gosh Jasper! No need to give me brain damage." I said like he was crazy.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!Were here at the hotel now"

I looked around the car "Where is everyone?"

"They went up to the room already I said I would wake you up."

"Oh well at least someone cares about me" I said as we climbed out of the car.

"Oh shut up Bella you and I both know I'm not the only one who cares about you."

"Do we?"

"Yes _we_do." He stated matter-of-faculty

"Wow"That was all I could say as the beautiful hotel came into my view.

"I know right? It's beautiful"

"What's this place called?"

"The Red Lion"

"What room are we in?"

"503 now lets get going." He started pulling me along,we got to our room and opened the door it was pretty and homey like the walls were a nice beige color while the roof was kinda a pale blue grey color, there was two beds that was plaid red, blue/green, beige, and peach comforters and a grey skit underneath. there were a few paintings hanging up a chair in the corner. the curtains were paisley red and green with a white kinda clear curtain under neath. It all fit together really well I liked it.

"Hey sleepy head!" mom who was sitting in the chair exclaimed.

"Where's dad?" I had barely talked to him today.

"He went to ask around and see if there was any good restaurants in the area."

"Good i'm starving!" Ofcouse that was jasper.

"When are you not hungry?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm a man i gotta eat."

"A man? Hardly." I giggled at him.

"Shut up." he said and pushed me playfully while he chuckled as well

"What did I miss?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.

"Jasper is a man!" yelled like it was the end of the world.

He raised an eyebrow "I didn't know I had tree daughter in the first place?" It sounded more like a question.

"No I mean like he came into man hood." I said between laughs.

"Oh! when did this happen?" He asked like he was concerned.

"Oh you two leave him alone." mom said like we were little kids.

"Thank you mom." Jasper said relived.

Rosalie then walked out of the bathroom like she was the Queen of Sheba "Lets go to dinner!" she seemed to miss our whole conversation.

"What good restaurant did you find Dad?" I asked

"Girondas Italian Restaurant."

"Sounds good lets go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After diner we all came back to the hotel and relaxed, I fastly fell asleep tomorrow was going to be a long day. We had to wake up early so it was a good idea to go to sleep early


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey well I posted this chapter to tell you that I will not post any more until you review!! I know it is not that long but I have part of chapter 3 written and it is going to be long. Anyway PLEASE Review! And Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2, A New Home

When I woke up in the morning I looked at the clock it was 6:00 we were supposed to leave at 7:30. I took this as the perfect opportunity to take a shower,everyone would be waking up soon. I tip towed over to my bag and got out some skinny jeans, yellow silk tank top, Jean vest, yellow flats, 2 yellow bow clips for my hair, a necklace and a pair of earrings. It took about twenty minutes to wash my hair, shave my legs, and wash myself. After I was done and all dressed I walked back into the "room" and every one was already up.

"Took you long enough." Rosalie was already in a bad mood.

" I could have took longer" I retorted back.

"Girls, don't start this already." Dad said tiredly.

"Sorry dad." we both said at the same time.

"You guys need to hurry up an d get ready we are leaving in an hour." Mom stated.

"Okay." Rosalie said rushing off to the bathroom.

"Uh....Rose" dad said

"Yeah?" she said leaning out of the doorway of the bathroom

"Maybe you should let your brother get ready first."

"Fine, hurry up Jasper." she said impatiently.

After everyone was ready we all headed down stairs to the car. Dad went to the front desk to check us out of the room. Me and Rose had to reload the bags that everyone took out of the car. We all got into the car and were on our way. After awhile we all decided that we were hungry and stopped at a IHOP. A couple hours later we arrived at our destination Forks, Washington.

"Ugh." was all Rosalie said, but her face was of pure disgust. I couldn't blame her either everything was green, where the trees were supposed to be brown it was green. Even the dirt was green. There was thick fog and dark clouds hanging over head. This was gonna take some getting used to. Soon we pulled into a nice neighbor hood, and stopped at a decent size white house.

"Bella, wake Jasper please." mom asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I think it's funny how Jasper complains about how long it takes me to wake up, he takes twice as long.

"Jasper, wakey wakey." I said just to see if he would wake up Rosalie. Of course it could never be that easy could it? No. "Jasper! Wake up!" I said while tapping fairly hard. Still didn't work, if he didn't wake up soon I was gonna go inside and get a bucket of water. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" I canted while slapping him. That didn't work either, I looked around the car for something hard to hit him with. I caught a glimpse of something bronze. I looked to see the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He was tall, with messy bronze hair. He had a boyish figure, and the most beautiful green eyes.

"Wow." I said in a dazed tone. Then I remembered the task at hand. "Shit." I turned to Jasper and grabbed his shoulders and shook him with all my strength. " Jasper wake the hell up!"

" Huh? What? I was sleeping was sleeping good."

"We are here." I looked back at he house next door to see if that hot guy was still there, sadly he was gone.

" How long was I asleep?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

" A few hours." I grabbed my bag with my phone and stuff in it. I pushed him out of the way so I could get by. I hadn't noticed the big moving truck parked in front of the car.

" How long did it take to wake me up this Time?" he he asked with a little chuckle

"Fifteen minutes, not your record." When he is really sleeping hard it can take up to an hour to wake him up.

" Hey, neighbors!" I heard a booming voice yell. I looked to see a big muscular guy with a short girl with spiky hair walking next to him."My name is Emmett and this is my sister Alice." he stuck out giant hand for me to shake, I put my little hand in his and shook it.

"My name is Bella and this is my bother Jasper." I tune to him to see him staring at Alice with his mouth hanging open. I elbowed him I the ribs to snap him out of it.

"Hi" he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi!" I don't think she saw him staring at her. "I thought there was supposed to be tree of you?"

" There is but Rosalie is a bit stuck up so I doubt she will even introduce herself," I told them "she is Jasper's twin."

"Oh we have another brother, Edward, but he left." Edward must be that gorgeous green eyed boy.

"Do you guys go to forks high?"

"Yeah, but i must warn you it's pretty gay." the big one Emmett said

"Well we have to go unpack so we will see you guys later?" it wasn't meant as a question but that is how it came out.

"Yeah later!" I could tell I was going to be good friend with Emmett.

"Bye!" I yelled back as I walked to the house, then i noticed jasper was still on the sidewalk where we were talking "Jasper come on!" I yelled and his head snapped up and started walking towards me.

"You got to get me with Alice." he said in a very serious tone.

"What? Jasper I don't even know her!" you could hear the shock in my voice .

"Get to know her, please Bells? For me?" He was holding his hands together in front of his chest. I knew he really wanted this because he only called me Bells when he really wanted something from.

" Okay, but let me get to know her ?" A big grin grew on his face "Thanks Bells!" and he pulled me into a big hug and kissed me on the cheek

"Your welcome. Now let me go!" I said with a giggle and we went inside.

* * *

**Sorry but PLEASE REVIEW! I welcome all criticism and if you have any suggestions please tell! thank bye!**

**-lexis**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up on Monday morning I looked out the window to see yet another day of cloud cover. "Ugh." This is absolutely horrible!

I walked to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided to go with a green t-shirt dress, a long sleeve shirt to go under, some "liquid" leggings, my green gladiator sandals, and a scarf. I grabbed my Curls Pantene products and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a fifteen minutes in the shower. Went back to my room put on my outfit and looked in my full length mirror, wow I think I did a pretty good job on it. I grabbed my anti frizz cream and styling "milk" and put a dab of each in my hand rubbed them together and rubbed it in my hair. I parted my hair down the middle and decided to put a headband with a bow on it in my hair. I put on a few bracelets and a ring grabbed my bag and went to meet Jasper down stairs, there was no doubt in my mind that Rose was still getting ready.

"Wow Bella you look great." He was genuinely surprised.

" That's what I thought too." we both laughed at how serious I sounded.

"Good thing it is not raining or your feet would get all wet." Thank you officer obvious.

"I wouldn't have worn these if it was."

"So...." _he_ was hesitant?

"So.....what?"

"Are you gonna talk to Alice for me?" He asked shyly and put his hands in his pockets

"Who is Alice?" Rose was coming down stairs

"You would know if you actually talked to the neighbors." it was kinda a impulse reaction to be rude to her.

" Oh...well why are you gonna talk to her for Jasper? Does he like her?"

"Yes _I_do" he put extra emphasis on the _I _part "and Rose I want Bella to talk to her, not you."

"Fine but when she messes it up for you don't come crying to me."

"I wont mess it up and Jazz can you give me a chance to get to know her?" I asked him.

"Okay, but could you hurry up I'm getting impatient."

"Really? I couldn't tell." you could hear the sarcasm in my tone

"Let's just get to school." He said while smiling and trowing me the keys to the car. Dammit Jasper knew I wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Jerk" I said under my breath "Bye mom!" I called. Carlie was already at the station, and we got to take the car because mom didn't need it.

I got in the drivers seat and Rose got in the passenger while Jasper had to sit in the middle row of seats. I was the only one with a drivers licence out of the tree of us. Yes I the "baby" of the bunch. They didn't even attempt to get their drivers licence.

It took about five minutes to get to the school. When we got to the school, I easily found a spot and parked. I guessed we were a little early because there was not that many cars in the parking lot. We all got out and headed towards the office to get our schedules. When we walked into the office we approached an older woman with red hair.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, we are the Swans here to get our schedules." I told her

"Oh yes, hold on." she was going through some papers. "Here we are." she handed us our schedules. me and Rose had to switch. "Here is a map of the school for each of you an d you will need to have each of your teachers sign the yellow slip stapled to your schedules" she said while handing us the papers.

"Thank you" we told her and walked out of the office. I had Biology with Rose and nothing with Jasper.

"Bella,Jasper." I heard an exuberant voice call and turned to see Alice running towards us.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper sure was excited to see her and Rose looked at me with a is-that-the-girl-Jasper-likes-face I just nodded.

"Hey I wanted to see if I had any classes with you guys." and then she noticed Rose and deiced to introduce her self. "Hi! I'm Alice, And you must be Rosalie." she stuck out her tiny hand and Rose shook it.

"Yes." was all Rose said. We all handed her our schedules. I had Geometry and P.E. with her. Rose and Jazz had nothing with her Jazz was pretty bummed.

"Common I will walk with you to Geometry Bella, bye Jasper and Rosalie." she seemed to linger on Jasper's name for a moment.

"Bye." only Jazz said bye.

When we got to First period I gave the teacher, Mr. Lee, my slip and took my seat next to Alice in the back. I tyred to pay attention but with Alice in the seat next to me it was practically impossible. She talked about everything and anything there was to talk about, her family, clothing, cars, people at school, she went on and on and on. then finally the bell rang.

" You should sit with us at lunch." Alice said as we walked out of class.

"Who is us?" I didn't even know anyone here but her and Emmett.

"Well obviously me, Emmett, Edward, and a few other people."

"Oh, okay see you at lunch." I said walking to building "D"

"Hey!" Alice called after me.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

" Bring Jasper and Rosalie with you." For some reason I think she likes Jasper, maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Okay Bye!"

I walked off in the direction of History class. When I got in the class gave the teacher my slip and noticed a familiar muscular figure. He hadn't noticed me yet. At least I new one person in this class.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan." Mrs. Farmer announced and Emmett looked and noticed me and grinned.

"Actually I liked to be called Bella." I announced.

" Okay Bella you can take a seat right next to Mike. " A baby faced boy smiled and waved telling me that he was mike. Damn I don't sit any where near Emmett.

"Hi I'm mike." he said in an excited tone.

"Bella." I nodded to him and looked to where Emmett was sitting. He was looking down at the paper he was writing on.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Mike asked getting my attention.

"It's all right I guess, it's cold." I answered.

"Where are you originally from?" Wow Who knew I could be annoyed so fast?

"Arizona." I wasn't even looking at him any more. He interrogated me. Through out the rest of the hour. When the bell rang I eagerly grabbed my bag and walked out of the class as fast as possible. But Mike caught up to me and grabbed my arm. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"What?" I said turning around.

" I wanted to know if I could call you some time?" I could tell he was never gonna give up.

"Well about that...." I trailed off looking for an excuse.

"Bella! Is mike here bothering you?" Yes! Emmett was a life saver. He put one of his gigantic arms around my shoulders.

"You to know each other?" Mike asked with one eye brow raised.

I was going to tell him that me and Emmett were neighbor but then Emmett said something that shocked me out of words. " Bella , is my girlfriend." he smirked.

"Really?" Mike asked looking at me. I was stunned.I Looked at Emmett he shot me a quick play-along-glance.

I looked back to mike put my hand on Emmett's chest and leaned into him "Yes." I said through my teeth. Mike face portrayed many emotions.

"Uhhhhh......bye." and he quickly walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" I whisper yelled at him.

He still had his hand around my shoulder "Well that's the only way to get him off your back."

"He's probably gonna tell every one." I started to freak out, " Are you stupid?!" I pulled out of his hold and slapped him in the face.

"OW!" he held his cheek "What the hell?What are you bi-polar?"

"No, you earned that, you....you......DOUCHE BAG!" ha! let's see him top that!

"Douche bag? wow that's a little harsh don't ya think?" he offered.

"Yes, but it's all I could think of." I stuck my nose in the air. " Ugh, what are we gonna tell every one?" I can't believe I was going along with this!

"That we dating." Ugh, this couldn't end well.

"Well what are we gonna tell them you just randomly asked me to be your girlfriend?" He looked please with him self till I said this.

"Uhhhh.....I didn't think of that." We had been so caught up in this mess that I forgot we were in passing period and the bell rang.

"Shit! Think of something that is believable and tell me next pass. okay?" I didn't give him time to answer and ran to class. I rushed into my class and everyone turned the teacher hadn't started the lesson yet.

"May I help you?" My English teacher Ms. Davis asked.

"I'm Isabella the new student." I said out of breath.

"Did you have trouble finding the class?" I could have said _No my 'boyfriend" made me late_ but what would that make me sound like?

"Yes, sorry." I said handing her my slip.

"Well take a seat." she said and nodded towards a seat next to a girl with light brown hair. After I sat down she got straight into the lesson.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanly." the girl next to me said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." We talked, well _she _talked through the rest of the class. I tyred paying attention but I was worried what Emmett was coming up with. The class flew by and before i knew it the bell rang. I hoped out of my seat and hurried out of class.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?" Jessica asked.

"Uhhh...Alice Cullen already asked me to sit with her." I told her

"Great! Alice sits at the same table." Ohh this must be one of the few other people she sat with.

"Bella!" A very familliar voice boomed.

"Hey Em!" science we were 'dating' I decided to give him a nick name

"Jessica." He smiled at her.

" You know Emmett?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, uh....he's my uh.....boyfriend." I stuttered. She probably thinks I'm a hoe for having a boy friend already.

"Oh well see you at lunch!" she winked and walked away.

"What did you come up with?" I pressed.

"Okay here's the plan, I was thinking about you science we met on Saturday and then you ran into me and i asked you out" Well it was better than I thought he would come up with, and if it kept that goober Mike away then it was good enough.

"Okay it's good enough. What class do you have right now?" I asked.

"Free period." he told me.

"Me too! Good now people will really believe our story" this all seemed to be working out swell. "Um......what do we do free period?"

"Anything on school campus." We went to the library and sat at a round table. He said we could use this chance to 'get to know each other.' About an hour later the bell rang and we walked arm in arm to lunch. I got a piece of pizza and a bottle of water.

"Hey Bella!" Alice patted the seat next to her I let go of Emmett and walked over to her. Emmett followed. She lied there was not just a few people at the table.

"Hey!" I sat down and seen Edward sitting across from me. He was holding hands with a strawberry blond girl. _'look away' 'look away' _I told my self.

"Emmett why are you following Bella around like a puppy?" Alice questioned.

"Didn't you hear the are dating." Mike blabbed. Everyone turned there attention to us, I noticed that Rose and Jazz were not here yet.

Alice choked on her lemonade "What?! Scenic when?" she all but screamed.

"Uhhhh....scenic second period." I was slightly scarred of Alice right now.

* * *

**Ooh....Cliffy! Well I decided that I would post this chapter any way. And I have some good news! I got a co-writer! He is totally awesome he helped me out with this chapter! And guess what he is my BROTHER! I hope you guys liked this chapter and click on Sherman, yes I named the review button! He likes to be clicked on so CLICK and tell me what you think! Later gators -Lexie**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter.......**

_"Emmett why are you following Bella around like a puppy?" Alice questioned._

_"Didn't you hear the are dating." Mike blabbed. Everyone turned there attention to us, I noticed that Rose and Jazz were not here yet._

_Alice choked on her lemonade "What?! Scenic when?" she all but screamed._

_"Uhhhh....scenic second period." I was slightly scarred of Alice right now__._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where is Rose and Jasper?" I tryed to change the subject, key word tryed.

"No, no, no don't try to change the subject grilie we need to talk!" Alice got up and pulled me with her.

"Alice where are we gonig?" I was really frightend by her right now.

"To talk!" I seen Jasper and Rose in the line, Jasper looked confused and Rosalie was smirking. 'help' I mothed to them. The both shook there heads no, they looked just as scared as me. Alice led me into the girls bathroom and let go of me I was gonna take a run for it but Alice quickly said "I will catch you." so that was out of the question. "You and Emmett?" she questiond with one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

I hesitated, "Yes." I nodded.

"Why did you hesitate Bella?" I felt like I was getting iterrigated for a murder, not that I would know what that was like.

"I- I...."

"You what Bella?" she steped closer to me.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well tell me how did this happen?" She had her arms crossed at her chest and was putting her weight on one foot with the other out to the side.

"After I left you I bumped into Emmett and he asked what class I had next and, and-" I stutterd

"And, and what Bella? He just asked you out? I don't belive you what really happend Bella?" Wow, why didn't I see this coming?

"Uhhhh....." Think Bella, think!

"I'm waiting." she urged

"Okay, okay you win, we aren't dating gosh happy?" I gave in she was really good but I won't forget this little excange I will have revenge!

"Ha! I knew it was to good to be true!" Wait what was that?

"To good to be true? What's that soppoesed to mean?" I steped closer to her and she took a step back.

"Nothing" Just then a short blond girl walked in, she looked at us and walked to the stall like she was scarred for her life. Alice looked relived.

"I'm not letting this go." I stalked off.

"Bella wait!"

"What?" I turned arround swiftly.

"I wont tell anyone just tell me why are you guys pretending?" She was calm now

"Oh! Because mike."

She obviosly knew what I meant because she said "Oh." and grabbed my hand and skipped off to the lunch room.

When we got in the lunch room I noticed that Jasper and Rosalie were sitting at the table, Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett and had her hand on his arm and was giggleing, Okay I know that we weren't really dating but was he really flirting with my sister?

We got to the table and sat on the other side of Emmett and stomped on his foot just enough to get his attention.

"I see you meet my sister Rosalie." I was stareing daggers at him.

"Yeah I just itroduced myself." He said with a smile on his face.

"I see that." I tunrned to see Jasper and Alice talking.

"Hey, Jazz it's nice to see you to!" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Hey." He didn't even acnolegde me.

I sighed and put my head down on the table. "So your really ating my brother?" a smooth velvety voice asked me. I looked up to see Edward sitting alone I wonder where the Blonde girl went, What was her name? Tanya I think. I sat by her in a couple classes.

"Uh...Yeah" I blushed.

"He seems pretty interested in your sister." He nodded towards them.

I glanced at them "I noticed."

"Don't worry he is always this obnoxuos you'll have time to get used to it." He gave me a croked grin.

"Oh. " I put my head back down on the table. Jsut as I did the bell rang. I got up from the table and started walking towards building "C".

"Bella wiat!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Yeah?" I tuned tworads her.

"We have next class together, Du!" she linked my arm with hers.

I looked donw at our arms "What Is tihs about?"

"What I can't walk with my sister to class?" She asked.

"Yes you can but you don't is what I mean." I know something was up with Rosalie.

"Well can't I start?" she pulled me into class.

"I'll let this go for now." I told her as I handed Mr. Banner my slip.

"Isabella you can sit with Mr. Cullen In the second row," Wait _?_ I didn't know I had Emmett in this class too? "Rosalie you can sit next to Ms. Denalli here in the first row." I looked arround for Emmett when I noticed Edward, oh Mr. Cullen Right. I walked and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I nodded to him.

"So you like to share do you?" He chckeld

"What?" I asked him.

"You and your sister?" He said nodding his head towards Rose.

"Me and Rose what?" This boy was seriously confusing me.

"You sister was all over your boyfriend at lunch and you walk in here arm and arm." He said slowly like i wouldn't get it.

"Oh, that." I said in a bored tone.

"So you do like to share?" He was trying not to laugh.

"No, it's just I...I...I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well If I was you I wouldn't be with Em." He told me.

"Really? Why?" I looked at him expectantly.

"He seemed more iterested in your sistet than you." He was looking at me intently.

"Well Mr. I notice everything," I said in a sarcastic tone "What sould I do?" I leaned closer to him.

He leaned in also "Kick him to the curb." He leaded back. If I wasn't sure that he had a girlfriend I would say He was flirting a little bit.

"You know I just might take your advice." I leaned back and tunrned my attention to the teacher. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about what Edward had just told me. I made the desicion that I would have to talk to Emmett after school.

About half-an-hour later the bell rang. I got out of my seat grabbe my stuff and headed out the door with a quick 'bye' to Edward. When I found the Gym, I found the girls locker room. After I got changed into the clothes they provided me and headed into the Gym and sat on the bleachers. "Hey your Isabella Right?" I looked up to see the girl I belived to be Tanya Standing in front of me.

"Just Bella." I told her.

"Hi Bella, I'm Tanya." she held out a hand.

"Hey." I sook her hand.

"We have like three other classes together." She siad.

"Yeah." Right then Ms. Jansen Walked in.

"Ok class today we will be playing basket ball I will put you in your teams." Gym went bye pretty quick, I wasn't horible at basketbell but I wouldn't consider it for a career.

After class I headed towards the Parking lot and seen Emmett. "Emmett!" I called, he tunred to me and walked towards me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Bella." he said

"Hey Em, we need to talk." I told him.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I think we sould cut the sherade." I told him "I know you like Rose and I think this whole pretending to be dating thing is rediclous." I told him.

"Okay." was all he said.

"And if you want I could help you out with the Whole Rosalie thing." I told him withn a smile.

"Really? You would do that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I knew Rose liked him any way it wouldn't be that hard.

"Thanks Bells!" He grabbed me and supn me arround.

"Em....can't......breath!" he put me down. "I got to go, see ya Em."

"Bye Bella!" He ran towards his brother. I made it to the car and Rose and Jasper were alreadt there.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Emmett?!" Rosalie asked me.

"I tought you knew, Besides I'm not." I told her getting into the car.

"What?" She asked once she was in the car.

"We are not dating." I said slowly.

"I'm confused." she said. I went through every thing including the faking it part. "Ooooh" She said.

Once we were home I ate dinner did my home work and went to bed. To day had been a long day!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry it took soooooooo long to update. I was in Nevada for a while and had to spend time with family. But now I'm back! well anyway I have a few questions for you guys. Do you guys want me to do Edwards POV in this story or start from the begging in another one?? (I hope that made sense) And do you guys want there to be a love triangle or Jacob to be just friend?? I keep forgetting to tell you guys that i have links for the out fits and what not on my profile! kay bye! **

**-lexis**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks things went by pretty much the same school, hang out with Alice and when Alice was too much I would call Tanya over. She was like my 'kick it' with friend. We would hang out when she wasn't with Edward. We wouldn't really talk about stuff but we had fun.

She would come and hang out when she wasn't with Edward. He was the reason we didn't talk, talk. If we did I'm sure it would come out some time that I was crushing majorly on her boyfriend. And she didn't need to know that. But for now I had bigger problems on my hands like Alice's party this weekend. Her parents are going to the big hospital ball thingy in Seattle for the weekend and it just so came up that my parents are going to fly to Phoenix for two weeks! how often does this happen? There is just one problem they want me to go with...

"Please mom?" I stuck my bottom lip out and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Honey why do you do this to me?" my mom asked dad.

"Because the puppy dog eyes don't work on you." he chuckled.

"Mom come on Jasper and Rose are gonna be here." I know how unfair?

"But baby don't you want to see your aunts and uncles?"

"Not as much as I want to stay here," I got off my knees and sat in the chair "please mom I'm seventeen! You should be able to trust me." She looked at my dad and then back to me.

"Your right honey we should be able to trust you so were gonna let you stay," I hopped up and hugged her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"But first we need ground rules," she gave me a pointed look "Curfew is eleven o'clock, You have to listen to your brother, and if you guys are gonna cook don't burn the house down." she smiled

"And no boys." dad added _'yeah right' _I thought.

"Okay thank you again!" I ran up stairs to call Alice

After the second ring she answered

"Bella are they gonna let you stay?" she was her usual excited self.

"Hey to you to Alice." I laughed

"Yeah, Yeah are they?"

"Yeah but I have 'ground rules'" I air quoted not that she can see.

"What are the ground rules?" she asked

"Curfew is eleven, listen to Jass, don't burn down the house, and no boys." I tried to mimic my dads voice and failed miserabley.

"So basically listen to Jasper?" she laughed

"Basically."

"Lets think what we could bribe Jasper with." I could picture her with her finger tapping her chin.

"Oh I think I know something or rather someone." Que evil laugh.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she asked confused.

"I'll call you back Alice." I hung up before she could object. I headed to Jasper's room.

"Jasper" I knocked on his door.

"come in" he called "hey Bell what's up?"

"Nothing just got a little proposition for you." he sat up interested.

"Go on" he said.

"Well as you know you have to 'supervise' me this weekend" again I did air quotes.

"Yeah and I'm going to be the responsible brother this weekend and there is nothing you can do to change that." he crossed his arms to show 'he means bisness' look.

"Really? nothing at all?" I raised an eyebrow

"Nothing at all" he confirmed.

"Oh well in that case I'll just tell Alice your not interested..." I looked down and started slowly walking towards the door Que in three, two, one...

"Wait! Okay I'll bite, explain." I turned around with a triumphant smile.

"Well Alice may have brought you up the other day and told me she was _very _interested in _you._" it wasn't a lie she did tell me she liked him but I brought him up.

"And?..."

"And if you lay off the supervising thing then _I _will set you two up." I shrugged.

He thought about it for a second "Deal." we shook hands to seal the deal.

I ran up stairs called Alice and told her my plan. Tomorrow our plan would go into action. But I just have to get through the rest of today.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry this chapter is so short! and also I need a co-writer (I fired my brother lol) so PM me if you want the job! and don't forget to click Sherman! Peace, Love, and Rock and Roll! Also you guys should check out the band Tesla! just sayin lol.**

**-lexis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know what you guys are thinking, 'what excuse does she have this time?' well the excuse is that…I moved to Minnesota, now I'm not gonna tell you what part I live in 'cause I don't need stalkers, but I will tell you I moved from big city Sacramento, California to a really, really little city in northern Minnesota. So if you can guess where I live, PM me. Anyway remember I still need a co-writer so if you are interested or know anyone tell me please! Well this is getting kind of long so should I stop?**

**On with the story!**

**P.S. I own nothing!!!!!!**

"Belllaaaa" I must have dosed off cause I was awoken by a singsong voice I recognized as Alice "Where are you?" she called again.

"In my room" I called in a groggy, sleep filled voice

"Well Bella what are you doing sleeping?" she asked when she got to my room "do we not have a party to plan?" she asked in a serious tone as if she were a mother scolding a child.

"No," I said rolling over "_you _have a party to plan." I pushed my self up and rubbed my eyes.

"Now, Bella" she said walking over to my closet and going through my stuff "_I_ may be able to put together an awesome outfit but I can't plan a weekend party all by my lonesome." She turned to me and I should have seen this one coming but of course I was too tired to comprehend what was going on at the moment.

She gave me the puppy dog eyes, the ones where they start to water and her lip jutted out "please" she said just over a whisper.

"Oh come on Alice!" I said looking away from her "You know that's not fair!" she started to sniffle and I couldn't help but look at her "Fine!" I huffed "I'll help!"

"Yay!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands "Thank you thank you thank you!" Just as she walked out the door I realized that she said something

"Wait! Alice weekend party?" she was half way down the hall and she yelled "Yup!" and with that she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I walked over to Alice's house I saw something out of the corner of my eye on the side of the house. I walked over carefully walked over there I noticed it was Edward. I walked behind all the brush and trees, and saw him sitting down with his head leaned back against the house.

"Hey what are you doing back here?" I sat down next to him.

He peaked through one eye, and passed me the flask he was drinking out of, "I needed to get away from the evil pixie" he smiled.

"You gotta love her though," I laughed taking a swig of what tasted like straight vodka. I leaned back against the house too.

"She's lucky I do." I opened my eyes and noticed he was staring at me; I grabbed the flask from his hand taking a long swig, wincing as it slid down my throat.

"You know it's rude to stair" I giggled at him.

He shook his head as he snatched back the flask, "I don't call it rude if the person if the person I am stairring at happens to be_ very attractive." _taking another swig.

_WOW, did he really just say that? _I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks heat up. "Well, I better head inside before Alice send a search party for me." I got up and felt him grab my arm.

"Look I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he pulled me back down "but you have to at least finish this with me." He said as he held up the flask.

"Alice will kill me if I go in there drunk." I said in a dramatic voice.

He smirked "I'll cover for you."

_Mmmm? Lets see stay here with Edward _or _go plan a __**weekend**__ party with Alice?_

"OK," I said "But I'm going to blame you if I get in trouble." With a triumphant grin he handed me the flask. "Thanks" I muttered. "Oh, and by the way you aren't half bad yourself."

With that stupid smirk he said, "I try." _Yeah right_ I thought _you sit here looking like a Greek god and all you do is try._

We finished up the rest of the vodka, he helped me up and we headed inside laughing at my clumsiness as I felt the alcohol hit me.

"Bella! Where have you been?" she had her hands on her hips talking in a I-mean-business voice." I was just about to send a search party for you." I couldn't help but crack-up laughing at her seriousness I clutched his arm for support very aware of how toned it is. "What?" she asked wiping a mirror, _where did that come from_, checking to see if her hair and make up was messed up, which just made me and Edward laugh even more.

She eyed us suspiciously "Come on _Bella_," she put emphasis on the Bella to make it clear Edward was not welcome. "We have a party to plan." As she dragged me away all I could think was, _there goes Edward covering for me, _on the dining room table there was am mess of paper and what looked like those fabric sampler-thing-a-ma-bobs.

"What do you need all of this stuff for?" I asked but it sounded more like 'why all-la bhis stubf for?' wow I really need to focus a little more. I picked up a paper with names on it (I'm guessing the guest list) only to get it slapped out of my hand.

"Don't touch." she said, "I don't need your help here _you," _she picked up an array of colors "can go try these on in Edwards room." Ok so it was clothes…

**Okay soo I lied this is gonna be a three part chapter and I'm sooo sorry it's short but I happen to be typing this at school, (yes, yes shame on me) when I'm supposed to be typing something else but don't worry I finished it! Okay enough jabbering Please, Please leave me some. (Click Sherman Please?) **

**-lexis **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wellllll, it's been like years...sorry. Butttt I have a co-writer/betareader and a best friend who has many good Ideas, and want me to keep writing, now there are many changes on the way. Such as Jacob will be making an appearance, or two or three who knows! And I may change the name of the story but I'm not positive yet. We will see so without further adue, heres the new chapter!**

**Oh and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)**

* * *

As I stumbled, thanks to the vodka, away from Alice I tried comprehending why I had to change in Edwards room opposed to Alices, but my mind was too fuzzy to care. Half way there I realized I had no clue where Edwards room was. "Aliiiicccccccccceeeeeee," I yelled, amost unintelligable "where the hell is Edwardos room?"

"Bella, go up the stairs, go down the hallway thats to your right and its the last door on the left." Alice called back to me. Well this ought to be fun. I thought in a sarcastic tone. I clumsily walked up the stairs carrying the clothes in my hands, why am I trying on clothes anyway, I thought whats wrong with jeans and a tee? I finally reached the top of the stairs, falling twice on the way, and walked down the right hallway already seeing Edwards room. I knocked on the door trying to make it sound like dun-duna-dun-dun, dun-dun but not quite having the coordination to accomplish that. No one answered so I just walked in. I was stopped in my tracks when I opened the door, Edward room wasn't the typical boys room, you'd expect there to be posters of girls in bathing suits, clothes on the floor, and an old bowl of mac-and-cheese, but not Edward, his room was wide open. He had a bed with white sheets, pillow cases and a down comforter. One of his walls wasn't a wall at all, just a big window, that showed a view of the woods behind our houses. The other wall had his flat screen TV and entertainment center, filled with music of all sorts. By his closet he had a huge tri-fold mirror. This is why Alice wanted me to change in here, the lighting was just perfect and the mirror would be great to see every angle of what I was wearing. Thank god I could feel the alcohol wearing off.

I set the clothes on his bed and took my shoes off. I picked up one of the pieces that Alice had sent up with me. It was a dress that was pink at the top but with black lace covering most of the pink, and the skirt of the dress was black and was bunched in places. Once I had it on I knew I wasn't going to wear it, it may be cute but I like to breathe.

The next one was a frilly red dress with a band of fabric just below the bust, I decided not to even try that one on, definatly not my style. I could hardly feel the affects of the alcohol as I tried on a few more dresses, some I considered wearing until I tried on a deep blue strapless dress that was very fitted at the bust but still had enough give so I could breathe easy, it was more flowy just under the bust and ended right above my knee. I instantly knew this was the one I wanted to wear. There was a knock at the door and I figured it was just Alice so I said come in. Still looking at myself in the mirror I heard an intake of breath. I turned to see Edward standing there.

"Sorry Bella, I had to come up and grab my iPod so Alice could use some of the music." He said " I see Alice is playing life size barbie." He gestured to all the clothes laying on his bed.

I nodded and laughed. "I don't even know why I have to dress up, its just a party." He smirked and broke into laughter.

"Bella, when it comes to Alice planning a party, its not just a party, and its a weekend party too, everyone knows when you throw a weekend party its semi-formal the first night." He gave a crooked grin.

"Well, I didn't seem to get that memo." I said in a stubborn voice.

"Edward!" Alice called "Hurry up!"

He groaned and mumbled something about annoying sisters "Can you hand me my iPod?" he asked pointing to the nightstand next to his bed. I walked over and grabbed it, tripping over nothing on the way, and heard his stifle a laugh.

"Here ya go!" I said in a voice that sounded a little too chipper. Our hands brushed and I felt something almost like electricity. I looked up and wondered if he felt it too, but his face didn't show any sign of it.

"Thank you Bella." He said with the most beautiful smile ever. Did he just wink at me? I turned to face the mirror and try to look busy while he opened the door, "Oh and Bella," he said pausing at the door.

"Yes?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"That dress looks beautiful on you." I felt my cheeks flush as he closed the door behind him. That made my decision final this was definatly the dress I was wearing on friday night.

The days leading up to friday, flew by but were filled with planning for the weekend, I was thankfull for the classes I didn't have with that crazy pixie, every period we did have together I couldn't even focus cause Alice talked my ear off. The party wasn't the only thing I had on my mind, I kept thinking about Edward. I knew it was crazy, Edward was so out of my leauge but I couldn't help thinking about what I felt when our hands brushed in his room.

Walking into Biology I instantly felt my cheeks flush just knowing I would sit next to him. This was stupid, I'm not some middle school girl, I'm not supossed to get like this. I decided to just try and repress the thoughts about having a crush on him. "Hey" he said with a smile as I sat down.

"Hi." I said in an almost shy tone. Really Bella? I thought You have to do better than THAT.

He gave me a confused look "Something wrong?"

Yeah I have a middle school girl crush on you. I played it off "Mike." I said simply he knew Mike had a thing for me.

"He's still after you?" He said with and amused look. I just gave a light nod and yawned. Geez I was tired. This whole planning a party thing must be getting to me. I'll take a nap after school. "Hows the party planning going?"

"Horrible." I said in a grumpy tone.

He laughed lightly " It can't be that bad," he must have rethought that statement because his next word were, "I guess when it comes to planning a party with Alice it is." I nodded just as Mr. Banner walked in and started our lesson.

By the time it got to luch I was starving I walked through the line with Alice who was yapping about the party but Iwasn't listening. I was thinking about the nap I would take when I got home. When we go to the table Emmett and Rose were sitting in their usual spots, lost in conversation and Jazz was waiting for Alice and I, well mainly Alice, but Tanya wasn't in her spot next to Edward, I wondered where she was but not for too long.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I ate the first bite of my chicken fajita. Mmmm, I thought. I must have moaned without noticing because I heard Edward chuckle. I swallowed what I was chewing. "Something funny?" I asked.

"You mean other than you all but drooling over school lunch?" He lauged again. I didnt have a good comeback so I opted not to make a fool of myself. The next days passed with ease, Alice seemed to calm down, and in Biology I spent most of my time flirting with Edward. I could almost say he was flirting back.

I had talked to Tanya and found out that Edward and her had broke it off, and that she was moving, to Alaska. She was quite depressed about it but promised she would get over it. She said her and Edward hadn't been getting along much anyway. I asked if she would come to the party and hang out with me but she said she didn't want to spend her last weekend here with a bunch of drunk idiots. Which is understandable.

Alice and I went to Port Angeles to pick up a few things for the party. She also needed to pick up something for Edward to wear. We had just walked into the mini-mall when a tall, tan boy called Alices name. She turned and looked at him, when she saw who it was she gave a ear splitting scream.

"Seth!"

* * *

Oh, I'm soo bad with clifhangers! Sorry guys but its 1 am and I need to get this uploaded! :) Don't forget to give Sherman a little click, he misses you guys!

-Lexis


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello wonderful readers of the world! Oh how I have missed you in my crazy hectic life! Have you missed me? I thought so **

**All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer!**

"Seth!" Alice yelled running over to the boy, and his friends, throwing her arms around him excitedly.

"How have you been? It's been forever since I've seen you!" He said pulling away from the hug. She kept a hold on his arm. He was a cute boy with a tall frame and dark hair. All of his friends had dark hair. Most, like Seth, wore it short but some wore it a little longer. I couldn't help but think why would boys like these be at the mall so early? Its 8 o'clock.

"I've been great! Working hard at school. I'm actually having a weekend party, if you guys wanna come?" She said in her usual over excited voice.

"Sure." Seth said without any hesitation but looking at his friends for approval. They all agreed. They exchanged numbers and we went our separate ways, they headed home and Alice and I went to the food court.

"How does a weekend party even work?" I asked in slight confusion. She looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on earth.

"Bella," she said pausing "It's a party that you throw over a whole weekend."

"Well I know that." I said pointedly. "But exactly how does it work?"

"Well, Friday is basically the introduction day, you come hang out, but you don't want to get too drunk, because you have the whole weekend ahead of you. Saturday is the main day. That's when people get wasted and….well yeah, stuff usually happens." She said with a soft giggle. "Sunday is recovery/clean-up day!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh greeeaaat!' My voice thick with sarcasm. "Looking forward to Sunday!"

"Aren't we all." She rolled her eyes, with that we ended the conversation. We headed off to Men's Warehouse to get Edward something fancy for Friday, and I needed to pick up something for Jasper. I decided to leave that one to Alice telling her to pick out something that she thought would look good on him and that matched what she was wearing. We were pretty much the only people in here besides the people who actually worked here. Alice seemed to know her way around the store, going directly to a section and quickly picking out a slick black suit claiming "This will look fantastic on Edward." She had a sly smile on her face; I imagine she was picturing Edward in it pleased with what she had picked out. She also picked out a black shirt, and a royal blue tie. Damn, she was good. She picked out Jaspers with ease, a light grey suit and a lavender shirt, that went perfectly with her dress, and a light grey tie with light lavender stitching in it. About as fast as we were in we were out and off to the party supply store. "Here where we really have to focus, the [arty has to have good feng shui for the party to go well. And we have to buy extras, for Saturday." She couldn't be more focused. I groaned.

After we were done with shopping for all the decorations we headed off to buy snacks for the party. I don't know what Alice considered to be snacks but what she was buying was more like a Thanksgiving dinner. "Geez Alice, how many people do you think are gonna show?" I said gesturing to all the food in our two carts. "There isn't that many people in Forks."

She snorted, "You obviously haven't been to one of my parties, everyone that is anyone, or ever wants to be someone goes. Not just people from Forks." I remembered never seeing those boys from earlier before, _how many people can she know?_ I though a little scared of the answer.

After we got everything put away at Alice's house I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gosh, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second but was jolted awake by the shrill voice of an evil pixie. I stretched and looked at my phone. I had been sleeping for an hour and a half. "Bella!" Alice called.

"Whaatt?" I groaned.

"Get in here!" she said urgently "We still have planning to do." I'm guessing she was calling me from the dinning room.

"No," I yelled back. "Make me something to eat!" I heard her snort.

"I will." I turned around to see Edward standing there a slight trace of sweat on his forehead. "I just got back from the gym and I'm hungry as hell."

"Okay." I said almost too quickly, I cleared my throat. He thought for a second.

"Just give me time to run upstairs and take a quick shower?" He questioned almost, shyly?

"Go ahead." I gave a light laugh.

"Kay, be down in a second." He took off up the stairs. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, thinking of Edward in the shower, as I walked into the dinning room to meet Alice. She eyed me suspiciously.

"What's the school girl smile for?" She asked standing up from whatever she was working on.

"Nothin," I put my serious face on. "What did you need me for?" she just stood there, for a second, staring at me. "What?" I was playing dumb.

"What time is it?" she asked a little two casually. I looked at my phone.

"3:30," I said looking at her "why?" A look of realization dawned on her face.

"Ohh," She said with a smile. "Edwards back from the gym." How could she possibly know that that's it? My face must have gave away my thoughts. "Don't think that I haven't noticed you two flirting. I can tell you like eachother." _Eachother?_ Doubtful. But I didn't say anything, being as Edward walked in at that moment.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked casually. I was just going to say 'It doesn't matter." When Alice chimed in.

"Edward," She looked at him "why don't you just take Bella out? Everything in the house is for the party." My eyes went wide and I looked at her.

"No its okay, I can just go find something at my house." She had the nerve to wink at me.

"Well I'm hungry too." Edward chimed in. I groaned internally.

"Okay…." I trailed off, looking down.

"Where do you want to go eat?" I couldn't help but look at him and his killer smile.

"Well I guess the diner." I said "theres really nowhere else to go in froks."

"True," he said with what sounded like a nervous laugh, I think my hearing has been playing tricks on me.

"Well you guys could just snack on something and then go to dinner in Port Angeles or even Seatle?" Pixie is crazy!

"Alice, no." I said turning to her "It's just to get something to eat. No need to blow it out of proportion, and I've already been to Port Angeles once today."

"Yeahh…" Edward trailed off. We got all of our stuff together and got into his car. And were off to the diner for….seeing as it was past lunch time and not quite dinner time, Linner? As excited as I was, to be alone with Edward, I couldn't stop the nervousness from creeping up on me.

**Well guys sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to do it! I have a lot of stuff coming up for the next two weeks so I will try to update as much as possible. Sorry guys. That's the life of a nerd! I may have very exciting news coming up soon, but I'm not quite sure, I'll let you guys know. Don'tget oo excited though cause…well it has nothing to do with the story /: just wanted to keep you guys updated! Don't forget about Sherman! And GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Kay bye loves!**

**-Lexis**


	9. About the Poll

**I'm so sorry guys, the poll wasn't showing up on my profile, but i fixed it so go vote now! A huge thanks to Lavianca for bringing that to my attention! (be sure to check out her stories) Go now! :) **


End file.
